Kanto Legends
by xStephaniee
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Ashley ( Touko / Hilda / White. ) She is going to Kanto, and hears about the legendary champion Red. What will happen next? Find out! –Bad at summaries-. Rated T for future chapters.


_**First ever fanfic. Please be nice to me :d**_

**I do NOT own Pokémon/Gamefreak/Nintendo/MoreLegalStuff nor it's stories content/characters. **

Prologue.

_- As the cold snow touched my skin, I suddenly felt a warm touch, a touch that I have never felt before, I turned around to look what this warm feeling was, when I turned around I noticed a girl was standing behind me, haven't I heard her come up here? Was I so lost in thoughts, she looked at me, not with disgust, like most people do.. she gave me a look which was full of love, it made me shiver, why was she so happy to see me, was there really someone in this world who could love me? Where there really other humans, who could understand me. She backed a few steps, and said, what I was eager to hear. -_

"_Red from Pallet Town! I challenge you to a battle!"_

(This story contains characters from these following games ; Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen/Silver/Gold/Ruby/Sapphire/HeartGold/SoulSilver/Black/White. The main character is "Ashley" she looks like White/Touko/Hilda from Pokémon Black and White, the other characters have their original names.

This story also contains talking Pokémon, but not everyone can understand them.)

**Kanto Legends.**

Ashley's POV.

"Ashleyyy! ASHLEY!" I woke up by the nagging sound of my lovely mother, I yelled a quick okay to her to sign her that I was awake. As I looked at my Xtransiever I realized it was almost nine in the morning! I had to hurry, because the cruise ship to Kanto was going to take off in half an hour!

"Damn mom, why didn't you wake me up sooner." I got dressed and grabbed my bag, I was fully prepared! I looked over to my first ever Pokémon, Ellie, the Emolga. I got her as a gift from my grandmother, who was worried I would never see the world. Well I guess she was right to be worried, most kids start their adventure at the age of ten, I had to wait till my sixteenth birthday.

"Ellie! wake up cutie we've got to go!"

**-** _"Already? But I don't like boats." _**–**

"You know I can't understand you silly, but I'll promise it'll be fun! Now, hurry up!" She hopped on her usual spot on my shoulder, I quickly ran downstairs, grabbed some apples for breakfast and gave my mom a quick peck on the cheek, I was ready to go! "Have fun darling!" "Thanks mom, love you." I ran outside and grabbed the Pokéball of the only Pokémon I was going to bring along, except for Ellie, of course. "Go, Bravairy!" the tall bird Pokémon looked at me, ready for his orders, I petted him on his head, and called the command. "Could you fly us to Castelia City?" He nodded and I took place on his back, holding Ellie tight in my arms, afraid the flying squirrel Pokémon would be carried away by the wind.

After fifteen minutes we landed in front of the Pokémon Centre, in Castelia City. "I should probably sent Bravairy to Professor Juniper". When I was done I went to the cruise ship, it was very large, there was a huge crowd, saying goodbye to each other, hugging and kissing. As I walked over to the check in, I saw like fifteen girls standing around something. "_What are they so hyper about?" _I was about to walk over to the group, when they started backing off, and suddenly I saw why they were crying. It was about a guy, he was pretty hot, with light brown spikey hair, and big emerald green eyes, he had good taste. He was wearing brown pants, with a black jacket. He had an arrogant smile.. I liked it.

"Ma'am? Can I see your ticket now?" I turned around and saw the check-in guy looking pretty annoyed for having to wait so long.

"Oh, I'm sorry, here it is." I flashed my ticket and I was allowed to get on board. I got a key with the number 294 on it, the cruise was going to last a couple of days, I hope I got a nice room.. I peeked at the huge cruise ship once more, I could feel Ellie shivering on my shoulder, man she really didn't like boats. The cruise ship was very large, it made me think of the titanic, but bigger! It was massive, like three Wailord on top of each other, it was white. With one aqua blue stripe. The air smelled like burning charcoal. As I walked over to the stairs which should lead me to the top deck, I stopped to absorb the warm sunlight, it was a sunny day. A perfect day for a cruise, this boat was amazing! It had everything you could think of, a Pokémon center on each floor, I believe it where four floors, with one hundred rooms each, there were several pools, pools for kids, bubblebaths, an official sportspool and a lot more, it had markets, clothing stores, and even a daycare. Even though I thought that was a little over the top. But I guess it would come in handy. I got to my destination, I opened my door and saw this amazing massive room, it was definitely worth my money. I had this huge bed, with pink blankets! I had a little kitchen, and an awesome bathtub, with a little bathtub right next to it, probably for Pokémon! I saw that Ellie already installed herself on the couch, she really hated boats, she looked very annoyed. I was about to take a bath when I heard a knock on my door..

**A/N : **

**TUM TUM TUMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**Yeah, this was terrible.**

**Well this was it. Who was that guy? Pretty obvious? Well yeah. So ehm I hoped you liked it, if anyone actually reads this. Soo this was my first ever writing piece, so please give me tips! What could I do better? Correct my grammar! I'm eager to learn! ^-^. **

**Well I'll update, no matter if no one reads this, but if you are reading this I could probably use some good advice! :D.**

**- xStephaniee.**


End file.
